


The Many Days Of Christmas

by Goldenfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (They're Chocolate Chip), Biting, Christmas Smut, Cookies, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Excessive Fluff, Excessive Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Gratuitous Christmas Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Temperature Play, Tentabulges, ToysGoingPlacesTheyProbablyWerentMeantToGo, Vibrators, insertion, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It's mostly in the tags.)</p><p>Various Christmas fluffy smut fics featuring various ships in a Post SBURB/SGRUB world where no one is dead and everything is happy.</p><p>Ships and tags to be added as they are needed.</p><p>I made some changes to Chapter 3. If you've never read this before, ignore this. If you have, go read Chapter 3 again for a smoother, easier read. With 99.99% less typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose does gifts.

Kanaya unlocked the door, letting herself into her home, returned from her daytime fashion designer job. She was grateful that humans loved fashion so much, but she hadn't counted on it being so... competative. She shook snow out of her hair and brushed a few melting flakes off her horns, smiling a bit. She loved the snow. She'd never seen snow in person before they'd arrived in the new universe. She found it cold, but beautiful. Maybe she could design an outfit based off snow.

"Rose, I Am Home." she called, taking her scarf and coat off, hanging them on the hook. She was home for Christmas at last.

"In the livingroom, Kanaya."

The troll walked into the livingroom to find her matesprit/girlfriend lounging on the floor beneath their Christmas tree, completely nude except for ribbon with bows settled across her, covering her modesty. Kanaya flushed, blinking. "Uh... Uhm... Rose, You... Ah, I Mean, You Are... Not Wearing Anything." Her cheeks felt hot. Scratch that, her whole body felt hot.

Rose smiled seductively. "I know. Merry Christmas, Kanaya. I am your present this year." she waved at herself slightly. "Care to come open your present?" she prompted, when the troll only stood in stunned silence.

Kanaya cleared her throat, her bulge making a lump in her leggings beneath her dress. She sat and removed her boots first, licking her suddenly dry lips. Usually she didn't have any trouble simply going about normal, every day (so to speak) pailing with Rose. It was when her wonderful matesprit pulled things like this that she ended up a flustered mess. Internally, she admitted it was a nice change. She would never vocalize this point, or Rose would probably stop doing such things unless they had a lengthy discussion about their sex life. Since this line of thought was killing her metaphorical 'hard on', Kanaya returned her attention to her lover, who raised an expectant eyebrow at her in response. "Well?"

"I Assure You, I Am Getting To It." Kanaya murmured, walking over and kneeling next to Rose. She licked her lips again, tongue running a curcuit over her fangs. She reached out and pulled the ribbons off of Rose, cheeks and ears going green. Rose smiled up at her, relaxed and so, so beautiful with the Christmas lights from the tree playing soft white feathers of light across her pale skin. Kanaya leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips, long and deep, and charged with sexual energy. Rose gave a soft hum of approval, and Kanaya pulled back a bit, kissing across her jaw. She reached up with one hand, fingers carressing her neck, soft and light. Rose shivered slightly, and Kanaya smiled a little bit, relaxing considerably. She pulled Rose up into a sitting position, and pulled back from her kissing to pick her up, bridal style.

"I Think I Would Like To Take My Present To Our Room, If That Is Okay With Her." She purred the words, voice rough with lust. Rose blushed a bit now, a soft pink, and Kanaya smiled wider.

"That is absolutely perfect, Kanaya." Rose wrapped her arms around Kanaya's neck, hanging on tightly. The troll took her up to their room, enjoying the general feel of holding her lover naked and aroused in her arms. It quite simply didn't happen every day. No matter how much they teased her ectobiological sibling with the supposed fact that they were always having strange alien tentacle sex, they really weren't as sexually active as they pretended to be. Unfortunately, this line of thought was also killing her actual troll 'boner', so Kanaya stopped thinking entirely and set Rose on the bed. The blonde lay down, stretching her arms above her head. She clasped her hands, which gave Kanaya a devious, exciting idea...

Instead of joining Rose on the bed, she undressed, setting her clothes in a neat pile by the door. Once naked, Kanaya headed back downstairs without a word. Rose watched her go, curious. The troll returned quickly with the ribbon in hand, walking to Rose and climbing up over her, kissing her deeply. Rose kissed back, enjoying the attention. Kanaya savored the kiss for a moment, sitting up on Rose's stomach. Her bulge rubbed half unsheathed against Rose's skin, and Kanaya groaned softly, blushing and biting her bottom lip. Her matesprit smiled.

"Someone's excited." she reached down with one hand, lightly grasping Kanaya's bulge. Her hips bucked and it slipped out the rest of the way, curling and pushing against Rose's palm.

"Ooooh... Rose... Stop, I Am... Not... Not Yet." Kanaya managed, moving her hips back. Rose stopped, withdrawing her hand. Kanaya sighed somewhat in relief, and somewhat in frustration with her short stamina, nook already smearing green on Rose's stomach when she slid back a little. Her matesprit smiled, and reached down, smearing her finger through the thin coating of green. Kanaya blushed and smiled a bit, taking Rose's hand and bringing it up to her mouth, tongue running across her finger and cleaning off the material. I lt was Rose's turn to flush brightly.

Kanaya chuckled, and took hold of her other hand, clasping them together. She wrapped the ribbon loosely around her wrists, looking to Rose. "May I?" Consent was always important. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. 'Chocolate covered Dave' is still the safeword for 'stop I can't feel my hands'?" she asked, confirming as Kanaya wrapped her wrists in the ribbon and tied it off with a cute bow.

"I Do Not See Why It Would Change." She pushed her hands up over her head, holding them there. This involved pressing herself against Rose, her bulge trapped between them. Kanaya blushed again, smiling, and Rose strained against her bonds a bit, forgetting that she couldnt reach up and bring Kanaya closer. The troll took pity on her and leaned in, kissing her deeply.

Kanaya held her arms in one hand with no problem, using her other hand to gently feel Rose up. She massaged her breast, coaxing her lips open with her tongue at the same time. Rose moaned into her mouth, arching her back to press into Kanaya's hand. The troll sucked on her botton lip lightly, thumb rubbing Rose's nipple in a circle. The blonde gasped, shivering. Kanaya purred, nipping lightly, tongue soothing the tiny pinpricks of red. She wiggled her hips down, moving to settle between Rose's legs. Her bulge explored her folds, causing both of them to moan into each other's lips. Rose bucked a little bit, breaking off their kiss to moan instead. Kanaya moved her kisses to her neck again, famgs scraping her skin softly. Rose made a whimpering noise, legs falling apart further.

Kanaya let go of her arms, and guided her bulge to Rose's human nook. Even after all this time, she couldn't think of it as anything but that. Her bulge pushed into Rose, slowly. Kanaya moved slowly, however hard it was to dp so. Rose wrapped her legs around Kanaya's hips, and pulled her tight against her, moaning at the feeling of the wriggling bulge curling inside her.

"Kah... Kah.... Ka... Naya..." Rose panted her name, voice harsh with pleasure. Kanaya groaned in response, eyes tight shut. She rolled her hips into Rose's, grinding against her. The troll's nook dripped with her thick genetic material, a heavy green color. Kanaya nuzzled Rose's neck, and sank her teeth into the pillow, not her lover. This was not the time for that. Rose actually ripped through the ribbon, God Tier strength showing itself, and wrapped her arms around her love, clinging. Kanaya didn't notice the ribbon ripping, lost in silent sensation.

Rose clung tight to Kanaya, eyes squeezing shut and opening wide in turn at the shocks of pleasure. She spilled over into orgasm with a loud whimpering gasp, body pressed up against her troll lover as she pulled her close. Kanaya keened, bulge constricted by the convulsions of Rose's nook. Vagina. Whatever. She was close, but could usually make that happen again... She needed to stop thinking during pailing. She began to thrust a little, grinding her bulge against Rose's clit as she slid in and out of her.

"Aaahh!!" Rose cried out, nails digging into her lover's neck and scalp. Her first orgasm tipped straight into another, and Rose moaned in breathy enjoyment, her whole body flooded with pleasure. The rest of her senses felt dulled as she clenched tight on the wriggling bulge inside of her. Kanaya's nails dug into her thigh as she moved faster, relishing the feeling, keeping release at bay so as to enjoy what she had while it was happening. She memorized the feeling, sunk deep into her lover, and pailed, long and hard, green pouring from her bulge and nook in hot green waves. Rose shuddered at the unique feeling, scratching Kanaya behind the ears until it was all over, and they lay spent, wrapped up in each other's arms. Kanaya angled her hips in a way that kept her bulge from retreating, which wasn't particularly comfortable, but it always made Rose happy, so she did it anyway.

"That was wonderful, Kanaya." The blonde smiled sleepily, kissing her lover. Kanaya purred a little, kissing back.

"Mm... It Really Was."

"Merry Christmas, Kanaya."

"Merry Christmas Rose."


	2. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief misunderstanding related to the Christmas tree and what is acceptable.

"Isn't it a little... BIG?"

"no, i don't think so. from what i've seen, bigger is usually better!"

"... I think it's a little too big."

Feferi and Aradia stood outside in the snow, bundled up, discussing their very big, very dead Christmas tree. The tree in question was lashed to he back of Sollux's truck.

"I think it's dead."

"i know!" Aradia only smiled. "isn't it great?"

"Shore... Hey, where's Sollux?" Feferi asked, frowning a bit.

The troll in question shoved out of the back of the truck bed, falling head first onto the asphault. The two girls made panicked noises and ran over, helping him up. "Sollux! Are you okay!? You aren't hurt, are you?" Feferi asked, checking their shared moirail over quickly. Aradia telekineticked the twigs and dirt out of his hair and off of him.

"ii'm fiine, ii'm fiine, je2u2 fuck ff, ii'm okay. no thank2 two aa..." He glared at her, brushing himself off. Aradia whimpered a little.

"i'm so sorry, sollux! i forgot you were napping in the back!"

"you are the wor2t moiiraiil ever. II liike ff better now. 2he diidn't drop a fuckiing TREE on me." he grabbed his keys out of Aradia's coat pocket and got into his truck. Aradia floated the tree upright and forced it into the front lawn. It stayed put. Feferi sighed.

"It's still too dead."

"it's supposed to be dead!" Aradia smiled her cute little smile.

"Whatever. Fin, you win. I'm cold, can we go in now?"

Sollux left. Aradia and Feferi headed inside, and Feferi put water on to get hot for hot chocolate. Aradia watched out the window, adjusting the tree slightly this way or that way with her powers. Feferi walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Aradia's waist, hugging her tight. She giggled, and put the tree down.

Feferi kissed at her neck, making her laugh. Aradia blushed a little, leaning into her kisses. She turned her head, and met Fef's lips in a kiss, soft and warm. The sea troll deepened the kiss, and the two made out until the water started whistling, ready. Feferi hummed, and pulled back, rather reluctantly. Aradia made a soft whining sound and pouted a little.

"Don't worry, we can do that LATER, right now we've got hot chocolate!" she giggled, and Aradia blushed a little, smiling and sitting down at the table.

"true... i suppose you're right there. put fluff in mine."

"Of course!" Feferi mixed their hot chocolate and added marshmallow fluff. The two went to the living room and Aradia put in a human Christmas movie. Frosty The Snowman.

"humans come up with the best holidays."

"Their movies are R-E-ELY silly though."

"a little bit, yes. but they're entertaining."

"I can't argue with that!"

They sat and enjoyed their hot chocolate, snuggling up with each other once they'd finished their drinks. Aradia got bored near the end, and rolled, sliding into Fefero's lap. The seatroll raised an eyebrow. "I can't sea, Aradia..." Her matesprit hummed, and responded by leaning in, fingers pressing into the gills on the side of Feferi's neck, playing with them. Feferi gasped, making a 'glub!' sound. Aradia smiled and kissed her deeper, tongue tracing her upper lip.

Feferi ignored the movie, kissing back deeply, shivering at the feeling of her gills being touched. It felt exhilerating. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Aradia broke off the kiss, leaning close and licking up her ear fin. Feferi shuddered, and moaned quietly, cheeks dusting tyrian at last. Aradia's maroon cheeks were a pretty contrast as close they were together. The Peixes girl slid her hands down, giving Aradia a firm squeeze. She moaned against her neck, and gills. Feferi pushed her hands down the back of her skirt and panties, coaxing her to grind on her. She did, their hips gyrating against each other. Feferi felt her bulge unsheathe, uncomfortably trapped, and Aradia's did as well. They broke apart to strip, and pressed together, kissing again, hot and deep. Their bulges brushed and both girls took hissing breaths as they latched on and twined sooner than they'd actually planned.

Aradia groaned, pressing her head to Feferi's neck. "shit..."

Feferi held her tight, whining softly. Their bulges worked around each other, Feferi's with small fronds lining the genuine sides of her bulge, adding to sensation. Aradia had horrible stamina, pushing close and sliding right into Feferi's nook, needy already. Feferi moaned deliciously, arching into her. Her own bulge pushed back and into Aradia. The two moaned and ground into each other, fucking each other vigorously. Aradia bit down on her gills with blunt teeth, and Feferi whined in pleasure. "Nnhhhh..."

The Megido girl pailed first, crying out loudly and clenching tight as she filled Feferi with her material. The sea troll whimpered and pailed as well, filling Aradia to overflowing. They finished, coming down from that, and Aradia uncaptchalogued the bucket with the red heart on it. The two dealt with that, and cuddled on the couch afterwards, curling up under a blanket.

"well that was fun." Aradia murmured. Feferi nodded.

"It reely was. Mm... Its not T)(AT bad a tree, I guess." she murmured. Aradia purred.

"i told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more fluff than sex. I actually had a really (reely) hard time making it smut. It was hard, and I'm sorry, this is most certainly total shit.


	3. The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi thinks snow tastes like cold marshmallows.
> 
> Nepeta is a kinky feline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MOST OF THE WEIRD KINKS EXIST IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I SPEND TOO MUCH TIME THINKING UP WEIRD KINKS FOR NEPETA. I AM GENUINELY SORRY.
> 
> On that note, enjoy. Or don't. I don't own you, or Homestuck, just my weird ideas.

Terezi sat in a snow bank under a tree, in the woods behind her house hive home. She chomped on snowball after snowball. She looooved winter, mostly because snow tasted like marshmallows. Cold, icy marshmallows.

Nepeta prowled through the trees, stalking her purrey. She was coated head to toe in the snow she'd been romping through until she noticed Terezi. She dropped into a crouch, preparing to pounce her matesprit. She ghosted through the fluffy drifts, sneaking up behind Terezi...

"ac leaps on her purrey!"

"H3H3H3H3... NOP3!" Terezi ducked, and Nepeta sailed overhead, landing in a snow drift. She scrambled upright like a wronged kitten.

"heyyyy! why did you duck?"

"1 D1DN'T W4NT TO G3T SL4MM3D S1D3W4YS." Terezi grinned at her, cackling again. Nepeta pouted, crossing her snow covered arms.

"how did you even smell me coming?"

"S3X1LY."

"33p!" Nep blushed a deep green, covering her face with her forearms. Terezi giggled and crawled over, covered in snow anyway, pulling Nepeta's hands down to kiss her. The cat troll tasted of olives and cold marshmallow. It was great.

"WH4T 4R3 YOU 3V3N DO1NG H3R3?" The tealblood asked, curiousity sparking. "W3R3N'T YOU SUPPOS3D TO B3 4T 3QU1US'S H1V3 FOR MO1R41L1SH 4CT1V1T13S?"

The cat girl shrugged. "yes, i was, but equius had to cancel. he broke his arm falling off his balcony, trying to stop a rogue robot from flying away with all of his... er... art."

"TH3 GROSS MUSCCL3B34ST STUFF?"

"yeah."

"PFF. NO GR34T LOSS 1N MY OP1N1ON."

"that's what i said!"

"W3LL, WH4T3V3R. 1F 1T M34NS MOR3 T1M3 W1TH MY M4T3SPR1T, 1'M F1N3 W1TH 1T!" The tealblood flopped over into Nepeta's lap, scrabbling to sit up. She straddled her, and kissed her softly, bent over slightly to do so. Nepeta giggled, the kiss chaste.

"you're the best, terezi."

"H3Y, 1'M JUST GL4D K4RK4T M4D3 1T P3RF3CTLY CL34R TO US TH4T H3'S NOT 1NT3R3ST3D. 1T L34V3S US TO PURSU3 OTH3R OPT1ONS."

"it most certainly does. i was caught on him fur so long! it was really fury hard to accept that he wasn't interested... even when he was interested in you. i still wanted him to like me." She sighed. Terezi nodded.

"H3 W4S SORT OF 4N 4SS TO YOU, THOUGH."

"i know... i didn't want to believe it. i wanted him to flush for me so bad. i was really stupid when we were younger."

"4 L1TTL3 B1T, Y3S."

"hm. kiss me again."

"WHY?"

"you weren't talking when you were kissing me."

Terezi complied, pressing a heated, passionate kiss to her lips. Nepeta blushed brightly, purring, and wrapped her arms around Terezi, laying down in the snow. She kissed back energetically. Terezi pressed her into the snow, grinding their hips together. There was no real result from that, wrapped in clothes as they were. Terezi groaned a little, hungrily. Nepeta hummed, smiling into their ongoing makeout.

"apurrrr, someone wants my bulge." She teased. Terezi blushed only a little, pulling back with a grin.

"YOU B3TT3R B3L13V3 1T!" She licked snow off of Nepeta's horn, tongue hot against her. She sucked her way to the base, and there, the cat troll shivered, purring louder.

"mmmmhhh... terezi... take me, mighty dragon." She murmured. The 'mighty dragon' growled, and reached down, working the huntress' pants open. It was a struggle, caked in icy marshmallow snow as they both were. She managed, though, and slid her cold hand into Nepeta's pants, finding no underwear. She wasn't surprised. Her sweet kitty never wore underwear. It was so endearing, it was pitiful. Nepeta squeaked at the cold, and covered her face with her hands. Terezi cackled quietly, and leaned down, nuzzling the girl's neck. She palmed her bulge, feeling it twitch and writhe in ordrler to get away from the cold. She trapped it, and pushed down, guiding it back instead of up.

"terezi, what are youuuooooo...." Nepeta trailed off into a pleased sound, face flushing as her own bulge twitched into her nook, along with two of Terezi's ice cold fingers. She whined softly, legs squeezing tight around her wrist. It felt horribly good, harsh cold and heat mixing in her nook as her matesprit's fingers thawed there. Terezi worked the two fingers into her, thrusting softly, in time with Nepeta's bulge as it writhed at the odd angle, fucking herself.

Terezi sat up a bit to get a better view, grinning. It was quite a sight, her matesprit writhing in self induced pleasure. Her cheeks were all flushed, her whole body smelling of olive. It was wonderful; sharp, but musky. Terezi pressed hard on her bulge, feeling Nepeta convulse beneath her, watching her eyelids shut tight. It was a beautiful sight to be able to behold. Nepeta gasped, panting, writhing there in the snow. Terezi added a third finger, stuffing her nook further. The cat girl whined, eyes shut tight. She pawed at her chest through her snow caked top, trying to push herself over the edge. Terezi pulled her fingers out, much to the cat woman's apparent dismay. She whimpered needily.

"SHHH, C4LM DOWN. 1T'S OK4Y, 1'M JUST MOV1NG YOU." Terezi licked her fingers clean and undid her own pants, slipping them down so her bulge could pull free, and her nook was hit with the slap of cold, cold air. Her bulge unsheathed, even as she pressed her nook into the snow, loving the way it made her entire bosy stand on end at the temperature. Nepeta opened her eyes, eying her mate's bulge eagerly. Terezi cackled softly, and pulled Nepeta into a sitting position, watching her face scrunch adorablyat the sharp sting of snow on her own private areas. The bulge burried inside her still curled and twitched erratically. Terezi moved Nepeta into her lap, facing away from her, and slid Nep's pants farther down. She sank her bulge into Nepeta's nook from behind, slowly, beside her bulge. Nep gasped, entire body tensing as Terezi filled her twice over. Their bulges twined tight inside her nook, the two groaning together. Nepeta arched, panting until she pailed. Not a drop of olive green escaped - there was no room for it to do so as the tealblood thrust shallowly, just enough to cause stimulation, but not enough for the fluid to escape. She moaned against Nepeta's neck, hips pressing flush to her ass. They clung to each others hands tightly as Terezi pailed, teal splashing into Nep and out of her own nook, staining the snow beneath them in bright teal.

Nepeta's abdomin swelled slightly under the pressure of all of her own material, as well as Terezi's usual load. She had more than a bucketful inside her nook, and it felt great. She settled back against Terezi, uncaptchalogueing two bulge rings, giving one to the successful and pleasantly tired 'mighty dragon'. Terezi whined at the knowledge of not having her bulge retreat into protection, but complied with the usual plan anyway, putting it on to prevent her bulge from retracting immediately. Nepeta did the same, and the two sat curled up against each other until they couldn't feel their legs from the cold, and Terezi's nook started to ache.

Terezi spun Nepeta carefully, keeping them both in there, and picked her up, jogging back to her hive, Nep moaning and purring the whole way as she was bounced on her lover's bulge.


	4. The Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas isn't Christmas without cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love this ship...

"hey guppy, how the shell is this supposed to work?"

Aranea looked up from her book. Her mateshrimp (matesprit, dammit) stood in the doorway, large bowl in hand, with batter spattered across her face and front in tiny little dots. A large glob was stuck to her shirt right on her boob. Meenah, holding a spoon, looked irritated and confused, and so, so pitiful.

Aranea blushed a bit, before shaking it off and hurriedly standing. "What seems to 8e the pro8lem?" She asked, walking quickly to her mateshrimp. Meenah sniffed a bit, holding it together.

"i have no idea what i'm supposed to be doing."

"You've never made cookies 8efore?" Aranea frowned, taking the bowl from her gently. Meenah let her, and held the spoon tightly in both hands.

"no, i've never needed to... or had interest. i mean, baking? reely? but... i wanted to make you cookies, you know, for this christmas thing. so i tried... but i don't... i don't know what i'm doing." she admitted, face flushing in embarrassment. Her fins flared, and she started to pout. Aradia made a soft sound of endearment.

"Oh, Meenah, it's fin, I'll help you make cookies. Come on, let's go start over, okay?" She took her hand and tugged her back into their kitchen, seeing the mess... Flour everywhere, two eggs broken on the counter, and the hand mixer dripping cookie dough on the counter. Aradia 'tsk'd lightly. "You shoald have asked for my kelp earlier, Meenah! I would've kelped. I mean reely... I was wondering why it was so loud in here."

Meenah bluahed harder in embarrassment. "sorry, aranea..."

"No, no, it's fin... Let's clean up, okay?" She squeezed her hand. Meenah nodded, puffing out her cheeks.

"yeah... sounds good."

They cleaned up the kitchen, and Meenah. Aranea kissed the cookie dough off her lips, smiling.

"There. All 8etta." She hugged Meenah tightly, and the fish girl hugged back, kissing her forehead.

"tanks, gill... i'm sorry a-boat the mess... i reely just wanted to make some nice christmas cookies for you." Aranea shrugged.

"It's alright, Meenah. I forgive you, okay? Now come on, let's get baking!" she smiled wide. Meenah smiled back, and nodded.

"lead the way."

The two set into the baking, Aranea reading off the recipe and helping with the measurements. Meenah mixed - less aggressively - and they spooned the chocolate chip cookie dough onto trays. Aranea put them in the oven, and Meenah hugged her tight, making bubbly happy sounds. Aranea smiled, and snuggled into her.

"tank you, Windfang, you're pretty awesome with baking!" Aranea blushed this time, and leaned up to kiss her softly. Meenah kissed back, settling her hands on Aranea's waist. They kissed for a while... Meenah broke it off, smirking a bit. "how long has it been since we pailed, guppy?"

Aranea giggled, and leaned up, kissing her harder. They held it for a moment, before Meenah broke it off to breathe, uncaptchalogueing... A small vibrator. "spread them legs, serk." She grinned, and Aranea flushed brightly.

"Oh my..." The cerulean troll let out a breath, smiling, and moving to the kitchen table. She slid onto it, sitting, and spread her legs, slipping her dress up above her waist. Meenah laughed a little, at the blue underwear with little spiders all over it. Aranea blushed harder. "What?"

"and you tease me a-boat my underwear!"

"Just fuck me, Meenah, we have to take the cookies out soon."

"oh, right!" She moved close, and kissed Aranea deeply, long and sensual. She flipped the vibrator on, and pressed it to Aranea's crotch. The Serket gasped out loudly, grasping at Meenah's shirt.

"Aaahhh... Oh... Oh shit, Meenah..." She mumbled, nook releasing a tiny burst of material, soaking her nook, and her bulge as it slid out, curling against the vibrations through her underwear. Meenah grinned, pulling it away and pulling Aranea's underwear down just enough for easy nook access. Aranea moaned, grinding up against her hand when it made contact. Meenah slid her underwear off, tossing it to the side. She grasped Aranea's bulge as it fully extended, a long, thin eight inches, (a Serket trait, according to Porrim, who'd fucked them both.) and slid the vibrator right into Aranea's sopping nook, sliding it all the way in with ease. Meenah took Aranea's hand, and made her hold her own bulge up, pinned to her stomach where it could only curl and wiggle helplessly at the tip. Aranea let out soft, breathy whines of need, but complied, holding her bulge carefully away from most contact.

The timer dinged, and Meenah pressed a button on the remote that controlled the vibrator, three times. The vibrations amped up a little with each click, and Aranea gasped, panting slightly. She arched her back, nook moving the vibrator farther inside herself. She lay back on the table, face flushed, holding her own bulge, and Meenah grinned. She was flustered, aroused, bulge out and curling, but she didn't show it. She calmly removed the cookies from the oven, and waited for them to cool, fiddling with the power levels on the toy, and the sounds her Aranea made when she did. When it was low, she panted and moaned. When Meenah cranked it up to eight, the cerulean cried out, loud exclamations of pleasure. When she set it to twelve, only halfway, amazingly, she bucked against the air, soft blue tears of pleasure forming in her eyes. But still, she held her bulge up.

Meenah licked het lips, and shut off the oven, undoing her belt and dropping her pants. She slid out of her boy shorts, and stroked her own fronded bulge, walking to Aranea. She pulled her chin gently down, in order to catch her eyes, and smile, before kissing her hotly. Aranea whined softly into the sloppy, messy kiss. Meenah pushed her legs up and apart, and sank her bulge right into Aranea, to the hips. The cerulean cried out, voice turning to desperate pants and whines. She wrapped her legs around her matesprit's waist, eyes shut tight as she teetered on the edge of ecstasy. Meenah pounded into her, bulge curling and arching, reaching all the good spots. She pulled Aranea's hand gently off her bulge. The prehensile bulge curled around and sank into Meenah's nook. The seadweller gasped this time, and pressed her body against Aranea's. The two ground into each other, Meenah's low stamina allowing her to catch up to Aranea quickly. She shut her eyes, head burrowed into the curve of Aranea's neck and shoulder. The toy was still in Aranea's nook, Meenah's longer bulge curling around it. She began to thrust again, her bulge curled around the vibrating toy, moving it with each thrust. She pulled out almost all the way, losing Aranea's bulge for a moment, before plunging back in hard, sinking onto the blue and tyrian color coated bulge.

Aranea cried out, long and soft, arching. Her bulge thrashed inside Meenah's nook, and pumped her blue material into her lover. Meenah's own arched, pressing just right as she was flooded with cerulean. She pailed as well, at the feeling of being stuffed with Aranea's blur. The two young women convulsed together in their kitchen, on the table, the toy still buzzing away inside Aranea. They pailed for a long time, nooks overflowing. Their mixed materials splattered onto the floor and oozed onto the table a little bit, coating the front of Meenah's legs. When they'd finally finished, Meenah's bulge retracted first, taking the toy with it. Meenah made a choking sound, and her cheeks flared fuschia again. Aranea chuckled weakly.

"Oh dear... What happened just there? I'm not 8uzzing anymore." Her own bulge retracted, and their colors spilled out of Meenah in a rush, because grsvity, covering the rest of her legs. She shuddered and shook, pailing again, material spurting out of her bulge flap, and pouring from her nook. She just kept pailing, the toy lodged just inside her flap. She rolled off Aranea, pawing weakly at her slit in an attempt to get her bulge to extend again and remove the toy from it's lodged in position.

Her matesprit looked about for the remote, found it...

And cranked it up all the way to twenty-four.

 

They had a very fuschia Christmas until Meenah passed put from excessive secual stimulation, and dehydration, still spurting fluids. They ended up having to have the toy removed at the hospital, and Meenah had to spend the next three days in the tub, rehydrating.

 

All in all, though, they agreed that it was de-fin-itely their 8est Christmas so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one is going to be posted after Christmas some time. I won't have internet access for 8 days, so there's not much I can do about it. Sorry everyone. Don't worry, you'll get your fic. Just... Late.


	5. The Eve Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas. Sex happens.
> 
> On a note about this particular weird ship, in this... Mini AU I've got going here, Vriska ended up alone, and Porrim found her attempts to get up her skirt mildly pitiful, since they were rather pathetic and tactless attempts. So she took pity on her eventually, they fucked, and vriska just... never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, everyone. Happy New Year, sorry about how much after Christmas this is. I can't help it. I was traveling.

Porrim lounged on her couch, in nothing but a towel. She was fresh out of the shower, relaxing with a book and a cup of the absolutely delightful tea Kanaya had given her as an early Christmas present. If there was one thing the other Maryam knew besides fashion, it was her human beverages. Porrim sipped her hot tea leaf juice, finished the chapter, and set the book on tge table. The book was a gift from the Roxy Lalonde human. Sweet woman. Good taste in wizard related literature. This Harry Potter wizard human did seem to lead a rather intense life. Porrim discarded her wet towel, flopping out on the couch. Heer hands wandered over herself in aimless boredom, casually squishing her boobs because it was fun to do so. She boredly tugged at the small rings piercing her nipples. Doing that felt nice, but not particularly arousing in this situation, for once. At the sound of heavy footsteps tromping down the stairs, she looked up from her toying.

Vriska walked into the living room, stretching, just waking up despite the severely late hour. The other trolls had all pretty much adapted to sleeping in the evenings, except, it seemed, for Vriska Serket. "Hey Porrim." She walked over and flopped down on the couch next to the elder Maryam, nuzzling right up against her neck. She shut her eyes again, and Porrim chuckled, settling one arm around her and rubbing the side of Vriska's neck where twin puncture marks were healing. She rubbed soft circles around the bite mark, and Vriska blushed a bit, muttering about Porrim being stupid. She just laughed.

"Good evening, Vriska." Porrim leaned down and nipped her ear, which made her blush harder.

"God, Maryam, don't tease like that. You always tease like that." Vriska complained, pushing her away half-heartedly. Porrim ran her hand through the the Serket woman's hair, and tugged slightly, slowly pulling Vriska back down, and tipping her head back. The younger woman whined softly, cheeks flushed blue through her dark skin. "Porrim..."

"Mm... It's Christmas Eve, Vriska. Did you get me a present?" She questioned. Vriska turned away, just a little, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Well, no... I didn't think you would do the whole human holiday thing. I mean, we don't have a tree, you didn't decorate, you've 8arely worn clothes this entire week... That's really unf8r, 8y the way, you lack of clothes."

"But you still didn't get me a present." Porrim leaned in and kissed along her neck, up to her jaw. Vriska blushed harder, not protesting.

"No, um... Thaaaaaaaat's 8ecause... I... _I'm_ your Christmas present! Yeah! And I'll m8ke you cookies tomorrow! 8ut tonight you can do... Whatever you want with me! Sexually. Well, within the 8oundaries." Vriska ammended. Porrim quirked an eyebrow, smiling.

"That sounds like a plan. Don't worry, Vriska, I would never cross the boundaries we've set. That would be horribly disrespectful of you not only as a person, but as my partner." Vriska smiled a little.

"Yeah, I... guess I knew that. 8ut, really, I'm yours tonight, I won't complain this time. For real. A8out anything."

Porrim purred, and nuzzled her neck. "Good. I made you a present, too, by the way." She languidly licked up the side of Vriska's neck, and along her jaw, before letting the blushing Serket woman go and standing, going to the fireplace where various unopened presents from various other gifters sat, in equal quantities, for the both of them. She picked up a box from Vriska's pile, unlabeled and to this point mysterious in it's appearance in the pile. "Here you go." She sat her nude self back on the couch, and handed Vriska the package. Vriska sat up and took the gift, ripping open sparkly blue paper. She opened the box, and pulled out a very nicely knitted sweater, in various shades of blue, with her symbol artully sewn onto the place where a left breast pocket would go on any other shirt. She examined it, and plucked at it a bit, slowly smiling.

"Thanks, Porrim. It's a really nice sweater. I like it." She set it aside, and leaned over, kissing Porrim softly. The Maryam returned the kiss with a soft purr.

"You're welcome, Vriska. I'm glad you like it." Porrim traced her fingers up Vriska's arm, carressing her skin gently. "Mm... My turn to open my present, I think." She unbuttoned Vriska's shirt quickly, a simple flannel thing meant for sleeping in. Vriska let Porrim undress her, shirt, pants, and undies piled in a neat pile next to the couch. With the removal of her glasses, Vriska was as nude as her partner.

Porrim leaned back on the couch, and lifted her legs, settling one over the back of the couch, and using the other to gently hook Vriska down, guiding the woman to her crotch. She settled her legs over Vriska's shoulders. "Seems awwwfully dry down there, don't you think? Why not start things off? Get me going?"

Vriska blushed hard, but only paused to push her hair back, leaning in and pressing soft kisses to her crotch, fangs tucked behind her lips. Porrim hummed softly, and tangled her fingers in the hair between Vriska's horns, massaging her scalp gently. Vriska purred against her nook lips, nose bumping at her bulge slit. Porrim hummed louder in approval, making soft, pleased noises. "Good girl, Vriska. Keep it up." She relaxed, letting her head fall back on the arm of the couch, enjoying the pleasant feeling, but again not finding anything very much arousing.

Vriska kissed at her thighs and nook, hands resting on Porrim's hips. She licked her lips, and then licked up Porrim's nook, and across her bulge slit, smearing green genetic fluid and saliva across her skin. Porrim shuddered and groaned softly, real pleasure finally beginning to happen. It felt gr8. "Ah... Shit, Vriska, do that again, that felt good." The Serket woman smirked, and complied, licking slowly and with great care at Porrim's particularly sensative places. Her tongue began to delve into the folds of her nook, allowing more of the green genetic material to spill free. She found the taste weirdly addicting, if an aquired one, and lapped solely at her nook now. She pressed her lips to it, and sucked softly, slurping the material up sloppily. Porrim shivered, and pressed Vriska's head down. "Ooohhhh... Damn, Vriska. That's a new trick. Where did you learn that? I know I didn't teach it to you." Porrim teased, able to think through such low level pleasure.

Vriska snorted and stopped slurping the green drops. "Damn, Maryam, you're really low on stamina tonight. What's up with that?" She dug her nails into Porrim's hips a bit, and the rainbow drinker smirked softly.

"You know full well that my stamina beats yours out by a lot."

"... Yeah... Fine, whatever, just... shut up." Vriska returned to her ministrations, slowly working Porrim up into soft moans with every lick, and blushing cheeks. Her bulge slid out slowly now, curling against Vriska's cheek and rubbing itself there, smearing green all over her face. Vriska put up with it, pausing only to keep the thing out of her nose and eyes. And ears. God this thing was explorative.

"Keep your 8ulge out of my nose, please and thanks."

"Oh, woops! My bad!" They'd discussed this occurance many times. Porrim curled her bulge down and let it rub agaibst Vriska's jaw instead, as usual.

Vriska licked some of the green off her lips, and pressed a kiss to the base of Porrim's bulge, fangs out this time. Porrim shuddered and hissed with an intake of breath, bulge curling slightly. Vriska was careful, keeping her fangs only lightly pressed to the sensative skin. With one hand she reached up and grasped the slippery bulge, pinning it to Porrim's inner thigh, and with the other, she promotly sank three fingers into Porrim's nook. The Maryam woman gasped, smiling at the mixed sensations. "Oohhohohoo. Very nice..." She was a little out of breath, the result of Vriska crooking her fingers in just the right way, rolling her knuckles against a semsative spot inside Porrim's nook.

Vriska licked at her bulge slit, wishing she'd gotten her tongue pierced when she'd first had the idea. Porrim let her bulge writhe in Vriska's perfect hold, curling and trying to work free, only to shove back into the tight space that was Vriska's closed hand. Not as good as a nook, but wonderful all the same. Warmth seemed to fill Porrim's whole body, a tingling peaceful sensation, and she hummed in approval as Vriska added a fourth finger, always amazed at how much a relaxed Porrim could take. She wiggled her fingers, feeling her nook clench in spasmodic pleasure, and grinned a bit, glad to find her partner at that point already. She turned her head, and sank her fangs into Porrim's thigh, right on time.

Porrim let out a pornographic moan at the feel of Vriska's fangs sinking into her, an intense pleasure pain that made her hips buck, against her better judgement. She removed her hands from Vriska's hair to tug hard at her own nipple rings, twisting and pulling enough for the pleasure pain to be felt there. More pleasure than pain, though, to be honest. She panted with pleasure and need, arousal shooting through her.

Even so, she stayed as relaxed as she could, nook rippling around Vriska's fingers, bulge fucking her other hand. She relished the pleasure and pain, so enjoying knowing that pain was something to worry about, something that she needed now. After so long being dead, not having to worry about pain having consequences, it felt delicious to know it had meaning again. That she'd be sore as fuck the next day. It was all wonderful, and she let Vriska take control, now, and bite all over her thigh, shocks of pain causing her nook to dribble genetic material. With every bite, the flow only increased, until she pailed, green streaming from nook and bulge alike in a long, slow pour.

Porrim lay in ecstasy for a long while, Vriska holding the tip of her bulge in her mouth and casually enjoying that, the long orgasm was so slow. It lasted two full minutes, and Porrim lay there afterwards, her entire body one big sensative pleasure button as the hormones wore off. She was quiet through it all, and purred softly after, pulling Vriska up, into a sloppy kiss.

"That was perfect." She murmured, afterwards, her bulge retracting. Green still dripped slowly from her nook, oozing onto the couch. Vriska whined.

"What a8out me?"

"What _about_ you?"

"You're not returning the favor?" She wiggled her hips, blue smearing on Porrim's thigh. The Maryam quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know that I could at the moment."

"What!?"

"Ah ah ah! No complaining! Now, clean up this mess, and take care of yourself. I'm going to bed." Porrim heaved her limp body off the couch, gently pushing Vriska off her leg. She grabbed her towel, and left Vriska to the task of cleaning the couch, and getting herself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I'm probably done with Christmas and holiday themed smut in general. Happy Holidays, folks.
> 
> Also, if there's anything wrong with the flow of this one, I wrote it over the course of a few days, some of which I was exhausted or pissed off for. Forgive me if the quality has suffered due to my emotions, and let me know what to fix.


End file.
